Time
by rascal61
Summary: Sabrina has always known she was different but never had she thought she was this different. And so Sabrina goes along her journey, learning so many things, but will she be able to do the one task she was created for.


Chapter 1

I see my classmates just staring at the board. I know it's not hard, I did the math problem as soon as the teacher finished writing and moved out of my way.

Now I'm sure everyone else in their own respectable countries and town and such would have put up their hand to show that their done and maybe get a more difficult problem or maybe they some praise from their teacher for doing 'so well'.

In this town you don't do that. You don't show off when it comes to the classroom, you could show off your skills outside but as soon you draw attention to yourself at how smart you are, well kids that didn't learn that lesson haven't been seen since.

You may be wondering why. It's because of the certain kids in this class. Many are the children of powerful people in this area. You may be thinking that they are CEO's of a gigantic company but no, these kids' parents are your good old drug lords and gang leaders. And these kids act like real snobs about it too.

All I really wanted some friends that weren't so fist happy. Of course they thought me to be weak and when I was younger it was harder to take a punch from a bulky 13 year old when your only 7.

Hell I even have a deformed ribcage due to the beatings I got. Though my pa was feared a little bit in the community doesn't mean I would get any of the respect he got. You see my dad was normal, he went to work and had an honest living as a boiler maker and my ma being a nurse I had a good set of skills growing up. I spent a lot of time down at the shooting range with my dad when ma was at work or studying to become a better one.

My dad taught how to shoot when I was 6 but you don't usually have a gun handy when you're at school. I still remember when dad put my safety glasses on and my ear muffs too and handed me the gun. The first gun I ever shot was a pistol, 36 – calibre, and I got bullseye.

If the picture man was real I would have killed him, his brains on the floor. I snap out of my memories when I remembered I was still at school. I'm in year 7 seven now and I see all my tormentors of when we were all younger.

I know that don't remember a thing but they still treat me like back then. I look to the boy who chocked me when I was 7 and see him really struggling with the work. I still have about 20 more minutes before the lunch bell is going to ring so I make myself look busy with the work. Suddenly the door to our classroom opens with force and to big burly guys walk into the class.

They are defiantly payed well. It says it all with they're suits and I see that they have done this before. Both of them scan the room looking for someone, of course one of the girls in the classroom chooses that moment to start screaming her head off. One of the men looks straight at me and lifts the gun.

Shit! I didn't do anything to piss someone off so why go after me. I get up from my chair to get away when he pulls the trigger, the sound booming across the room and probably the rest of the school.

All hell breaks loose then; everyone is screaming and running around like panicked chickens seeing the farmer come in with a big axe in his hand, I forget there were 2 of them until the other guy tries to retrain me from behind.

He's got me in a good grip but I'm using most of my strength to get away from the bastard. As soon as I get my hands free I hear another gun shot. I feel the bullet dig into my flesh, ripping it apart and my blood seep out of my wound.

It doesn't surprise me I cant feel anything. I never really did. Because I can feel the pain I'm able to at least try to charge at the guy who shot me but he gets me again, right in the same place as before.

That last shot was too much for my body to handle, I never really understood it, I couldn't feel the pain so I could push myself harder but if I ignore it, and it becomes a problem.

This time I fell, I was still alive and kicking but I couldn't move. My body wouldn't accept my commands. One of the men looks down at me to see if I was unconscious or even dead, he sure looked surprised when I stared back at him.

"Get the shot ready, we're going to have to sedate her."

Oh please not a needle, I don't like needles. But of course they can't hear my thoughts and they probably wouldn't care about my opinion anyway. I can feel the needle pierce my flesh. My breaths are already slow but I can't feel them calming down, sleep isn't far away. No. I need to stay awake.

I'm not going to die by their hands, I'm going to stay alive for as long as it takes. I thrash and they hold me down. My eyes are blurry and they close on their own accord. I can feel whatever they injected me with go around my bloodstream. That's the last thing I'm able to think before I can't hold on any longer.


End file.
